gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Merv Griffin's Crosswords/Catchphrases
This is a list of the available catchphrases used on Merv Griffin's Crosswords. Opening Spiel "Welcome to Merv Griffin's Crosswords, and now, here are your Crossword Solvers: (insert two contestants). And now, here's your host, Ty Treadway." Rest of Spiel "Thank you, Edd. Thank you, everyone. Welcome to Merv Griffin's Crosswords, an exciting new way to play one of America's favorite pastimes, and it's Winner Take All." Sometimes Ty Treadway would say the game that takes crossword puzzles to the next level. He would also say "Now it's time to fasten your seatbelts and get ready for a winner takes all battle of the brains." Catchphrases Main Game "Welcome to you both and you know the way we play this game. First player to buzz-in with the correct answer and the correct spelling earns cash. If you get it wrong, we'll subtract that amount from your score and your opponent may get a shot at it." "And remember some answers may contain 2 or 3 words." "(insert names), ready to play?" "Alright, let's do crosswords." "Take a look at the puzzle we'll be trying to complete today. Hands on those buzzers, good luck to you both, here's our first clue." "(insert number) letters $50/$100/$150/$200/$300, (insert clue)." "And you just discovered the Crossword Getaway, that means you're gonna win a trip to where, Edd?" (early episodes) "Congratulations, we're gonna put (insert amount) into your podium. We'll also throw that trip in there and we'll see you'll walk away with it at the end of the show. Alright, back to our puzzle, here's our next clue." (early episodes) "Our next clue." "And that's the end of our 1st round." "But out/uh-oh/don't get too comfortable, here comes spoilers!" "Here are our spoilers, they're gonna be hovering over you, breathing down your necks just waiting for you to make that one mistake. If you do, they'll have the opportunity to steal your podium, your cash and your prizes So, you must protect/defend those podiums." (early episodes) "Here are our spoilers, they're gonna be hovering over you, breathing down your necks just waiting for you to make that one mistake. If you do, they'll have the opportunity to steal your podium and your cash. So, you must protect/defend those podiums." (later episodes) "Welcome, spoilers." "Now, front row, you have priority when answering. If you answer incorrectly or if you don't in/buzz-in/answer at all, that's when the spoilers will get their shot/chance." "Dollar values are doubled in this round everyone. Hands on those buzzers, here we go." "(insert name), chance to spoil." "No, sorry, you are locked out for now until the other two spoilers get a shot to answer." (early episodes) "No, sorry, you are locked out for now, but you can get back in the game if someone else spoils or if all three spoilers are locked out." (later episodes) "No, sorry, you are locked out, but since all three spoilers are locked out, you're all back in the game. We were looking for (insert correct word)." "That is correct for the spoil, pick that podium." "For the spoil, pick that podium (insert name)." "(Insert name) for the spoil, no choice on this one because (insert name in the front row) was incorrect/wrong. You must take his/her podium." "(Insert name) for the spoil, you have a choice (because both players in the front row are incorrect/wrong). Pick that podium." "(insert name), you are a spoiler. (insert different name), come on down to that front row bringing (insert amount) with you giving you (insert total)." "And (insert names who got locked out), you're back in the game." "And that's the end of our round." "All right, it all comes down to this. Whoever has the most money in their podium at the end of this round will be our champion who'll go on to our final round, have a chance to complete the/that puzzle and win the/that grand prize. It's winner-take-all, so good luck, everyone." "And you just discovered the Crossword (Xbox 360) Extra which is a clue that only you/(insert name) may answer." "Now, since you have less than $500/$1,000/$2,000 in that podium, you can gamble up to $500/$1,000/$2,000 on this next clue." "Now, since you have more than $500/$1,000/$2,000 in that podium, you can gamble all/the whole thing if you'd like." "That sound means time is up and (insert name), you are our champion with (insert total). Well played, great game everyone. When we come back, we'll see if (insert name) can complete the puzzle and win that grand prize, so stick around, we'll be right back." Bonus Round "All you have to do is complete the puzzle, answer all of the clues, spell them/everything correctly, do it in 1 minute 30 seconds and you'll win (an Xbox 360 Console with game package), an additional $2,000/$5,000 and a vacation to where, Edd?" "Take a look at your puzzle, 1 minute 30 seconds on the clock, call out your first clue." "Next clue." "(insert number) seconds." "Sorry, out of time. But you still won (insert total) and the trips won earlier in today's game." "You just won $2,000/$5,000 and (insert trip name/the Xbox 360) which brings your grand total to (insert overall total) and (insert trip name/the Xbox 360)." Taglines "Thanks for playing along, everybody. Keep thinking outside those boxes. We'll see you next time on Merv Griffin's Crosswords." - Ty Treadway (2007) "Thanks for playing along with us, everyone. We'll see you next time on Merv Griffin's Crosswords. Bye-bye for now". - Ty Treadway (2007-2008) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases